Raditz
Raditz is from Dragon Ball Basic Info * Age: 25 * Height: 5'3" * Alignment: Evil * Original Series: Dragon Ball * RPer: D-man the Captain * Goal: Become Stronger than Goku Background Raditz was a low class Saiyan warrior who was send to earth, while there he died, but he came back to life when the Multiverse war started, now after so many years he has made it back to earth, with one goal in mind, Raditz wants to become a "super saiyan god super saiyan" Weapons, Powers and Abilites * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Exciting Year – A High Power Rush used in video games. Raditz kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Named in the Budokai series. * Weekly Special – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. Also called Full Power Energy Blast Volley. * Day Crush – He grabs and punches his opponent. It is his grapple throw in the Budokai series. * Dynamite Monday – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai''series. Raditz attacks his opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches before roundhouse kicking them away. * '''Black Monday' – A rush attack used by Raditz in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * I'm A Top-class Warrior! – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. * Behind You! – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind him as they closes in, sending them rolling away. * Saturday Crush – A large, powerful pink energy sphere fired from one hand. Called Saturday Crash in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and has a paralyzing effect. * Saturday Crash – A larger, more powerful version of the Saturday Crush exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Shining Friday – A super-powered version of the Saturday Crush in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Vacation Delete - A stronger version of Saturday Crush that has a paralyzing effect. Used by Raditz in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse * Begone! – A white Full Power Energy Wave fired from one hand. * Double Sunday – A pink energy wave fired from both hands. * Weekend '- Radtiz charges two pink energy spheres in both hands and fires them as a streaming energy wave. Used in ''Xenoverse. * '''Diving Elbow Smash – Raditz jumps in the air, focuses some energy onto his elbow, and lands an elbow on his opponent's skull. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. * Chop Beam – Raditz shoots an energy blast into the air with just one of his hands, and brings it down in a Karate Chop motion. Used in Taiketsu. * Fire Somersault – Raditz jumps into the air, begins spinning so that flame forms around him, and then slams his body into his opponent, ensuring burning agony. Used in Taiketsu. * Max Energy Blast – A variation of the Exploding Wave used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Afterimage – A speed-based ability that allows the user to move at an incredibly fast pace. Radtz uses the technique to attack Goku with a powerful knee strike. * Explosive Wave – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Full Power – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. * Saiyan Soul – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Tail Attack – Raditz can whip his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to whip Krillin in the face when the latter approaches him at Kame House. * 'Scouter: On – A supportive technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale, Raditz switches his scouter on, allowing him to detect opponents and have more accuracy in his attacks. * Didn't Think You'd Fall For That! – Raditz's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. He crouches and when getting attacked, he counters with an elbow strike. This technique comes from when he deceived and attacked Goku when he was grabbing his tail. * Cancel Counter – A technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale where Raditz interrupts his opponent's attack and counters. * Machinegun Rush – A melee rush used in Zenkai Battle Royale. * Two Knuckle Punch – A punch used by Raditz. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makousen – Great Ape Raditz's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Gigant Rock Throw – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Category:Character Category:Anime Character Category:Evil Category:Male